


Five Days

by CaptainAmericaontheTardis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Skimmons Week, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainAmericaontheTardis/pseuds/CaptainAmericaontheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Aarhus, Germany, 1944, 4 months before Attack on Normandy. Skye and Jemma are apart of the 5 Kolonne resistance group fighting against German occupation of Denmark, Communications are lost and Skye has to work to convince everyone, including herself,  that Jemma isn’t dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! This will be the only Skimmon’s week prompt I’ll be doing because I’ve been so busy lately :/ I hope you guys enjoy it!

Day 1

“Jemma, please answer. Head quarters calling Simmons, please answer.” Skye was leaning nearly doubled over the desk holding the radio equipment for the Nazi resistance group, 5. Kolonne.

They had just sent in over fifty operatives to take down a German post, something they had been doing nearly every week it seemed. Skye, along with her partner Tripp were handling the communications, while everyone else was being sent to the post to ensure success.

The operation had been going smoothly, headed by a Captain Henri Tardivat, an intelligent if not romantic man who, much to Skye’s distaste, often flirted hopelessly with Jemma. She, of course, put him in his place every time but that didn’t stop Skye from glaring at him every time he “Accidentally” brushed pass Jemma.

However, it had been ten minutes since communications were dropped, and Skye was in a panic. Tripp had left to check on the equipment, giving Skye the privacy she needed to beg into the radio, hoping and praying for Jemma or someone to give them an update.

“Headquarters to Simmons. Update please! Over!” She tried again but the device simply stuttered with white noise.

Trip walked into the room, he sat next to Skye and put a hand on her shoulder, “Hey, if they could contact us, they would. We need to stay calm and hold down the fort, okay?”

Skye nodded quickly, trying to keep her voice from cracking, “Yeah, okay..” she took a few deep breaths trying to keep the panic to a minimum. She was extremely happy that she was stuck at this post with Tripp, most everyone else she had to be strong and emotionless or she was just being an overemotional woman. Tripp, however, had always had her back.

“What if---“

“Don’t say ‘what if’ we gotta focus on what’s happening now, okay?”

Skye nodded, she wished she was as positive as he was, she wished a lot of things these days though, but he was right. That kind of attitude didn’t help anybody, but still, she wished that she could sleep without the constant fear of being bombed, she wished this war would be over, mostly she wished that Jemma was in her arms at this moment and not in the fight.

It was stupid of her to fall in love, she knew that, Jemma knew that, but somehow it gave them hope through these dark days. However, she knew it also made them vulnerable. And the chances of both of them making it out of this war alive… Well, she didn’t want to think about that.

She joined the war because she wanted to make a difference; she wanted to save the world while also being around like minded people. And she had found exactly that, but now she was no longer in the U.S army, she was in a little pocket of resistance against German occupation of Denmark. At their biggest they were only a 100 members strong but they were making a difference and somehow Skye ended up among their ranks.

She had followed Jemma into the world of German resistance groups and then the next thing she knew she was being dropped into Aarhus.

Jemma’s attitude was infectious, she, like so many, had lost her husband in the beginning of the war, now she was raging against the Nazi’s, fighting the good fight. She fascinated Skye; She was the most feminine woman most of the time, gentle, intelligent, and kind with a face like an angel, but when she was fighting, she was as strong as five men and twice as determined.

She had also welcomed Skye with welcome arms, it was as of their souls were waiting for each other and when they met, the planet’s just aligned. Skye would sneak into Jemma’s bed and curl up into her side. Of course, they had to be quiet. Of course, they had to keep what they had a secret from the rest of the group but that didn’t stop Jemma from cuddling up next to Skye whenever she was awakened by nightmares or holding hands behind their backs when the bombs began.

They hadn’t known each other very long but Skye never wanted to be without Jemma by her side.

And she was gone now, disappeared with the radio silence, Skye couldn’t fight anything, she couldn’t shoot anyone, she just had to stay patient. It was killing her not to take one of their trucks that moment and go out to find her and their people. Instead, she just kept trying on the radio.

“Headquarters to Simmons, please pick up. Head quarters to Captain Tardivat, please pick up. Over.”

Still nothing. 

Day 3

Three days had passed when the captain and the rest of the team showed back up, Skye and Tripp were waiting at the door for them. Skye was scanning the people piling back in, searching for Jemma, she was usually right behind the Captain, but today she wasn’t there.

When the Captain walked up to Skye and Tripp he shook his head sadly. Skye’s heart dropped. “We were forced to destroy the wireless operator in order to replace the codes. Simmons’s was separated. She’s in God’s hands now.” He bowed away and moved past the two members.

Tripp made to put his hand on Skye’s shoulder but she shrugged him off and stomped off, willing back the tears that were sure to erupt the moment she let her guard down. She felt bad for being so curt, Tripp was only trying to help, but she didn’t want his help and she definitely didn’t want anyone to see her break down.

She made her way to an empty room and she immedietly hit the wall, tears were leaking down her cheeks and she hated it. She hated how weak she felt for feeling, for being vulnerable, that’s now how things worked in their line of work. She hated how alone she felt,

But Jemma wasn’t dead, no, she would have felt it if she had died. Her universe would have shattered, and she would have known the second Jemma’s soul left the world, so there was no way she was dead. Skye told herself. Jemma was just lost, she was on her way back, it was just a misunderstanding.

Skye hit the brick wall again, ripping the skin away from her knuckles. She wiped her face and muffled an angry scream before walking out the door with her head held high.

Everyone gave her their condolences, stating almost every time that they “knew how good of “Pals” they were” or “Close friends” were hard to find these days and it was a tragedy that they had to be separated.” Skye knew they only meant well but that didn’t stop her from wanting to punch them in the jaw.

 

Day 4

 

On the fourth day, the captain wasted no time in trying to find someone to replace Jemma’s position but Skye urged him to wait, stating that they really had no idea if Jemma was dead. She convinced him to wait till the next Monday before announcing her dead.

This not only kept Skye’s hope up but it stalled the captain from writing a letter to Jemma’s family, informing them that she had died in action.

On the fifth day, Skye woke up screaming, gripping at the sheets only to find that no one was there. She curled back up and cried, it had been five days with no word from her and Skye was beginning to believe the Captain when he used Jemma as an example of a heroic woman.

When she closed her eyes she could almost imagine Jemma’s weight, warm by her side, brushing the hair away from where It had stuck to her sweaty forhead. Saying something logical and comforting to help Skye calm back down and go back to sleep.

Skye gripped the pillow that she had stolen from Jemma’s bed and tried to pretend that Jemma was with her, calm, beautiful and soft. It wasn’t real but it helped Skye go back into a fitful and un-restful sleep.

 

Day 5

On the fifth day, Skye was working at the radio when the alarm went off and the whole compound went into action. She, along with the rest of the crew, jumped up and ran to the disturbance at the entrance.

Everyone had their guns raised, running to help ward off the possible attack by the forces occupying Denmark. This wouldn’t be the first time and it was hard for them to get back on their feet every time they were trapped by the Germans.

Skye could barely see what was happening when she saw the Captain’s arms raise into the air and his loud booming voice calling, “False Alarm everybody, go back to your stations.” Skye put her gun away but continued to attempt to see just what was happening.

It was the Captain’s face who emerged first from the crowd, he spotted Skye and smiled over at her, he walked to where she was standing and said, almost forcefully, “Good call waiting till Monday, that would’ve been embarrassing.”

Suddenly it felt like she was floating, she no longer cared about the captain or the war, she just cared about getting through the annoying group of people standing in her way. She wanted to believe, she really did, but she needed proof. 

She pushed her way through the ocean of people to the entrance, she finally broke through the crowd and she stopped short, she felt like falling to her knees, she felt like screaming and crying. Jemma was sitting on a chair, leaning over her knees and smiling at all the people cheering for her. Her normally imaculate uniform was ripped and soggy, she had mud streaks on her cheeks and her hair was wild, with pieces of leaves and dust tangled into it. Even her boots looked like they had taken quite the beating. 

She was exhausted, that much was easy to tell, but her eyes lit up as Skye came into her field of vision, she straightened her back and opened her arms. Skye was in the space next to her a second later wrapping her arms around her and burring her face into Jemma’s shoulder. Jemma held on to her also, breathing in Skye’s scent and then pulling her away to get a better look at her, 

“You don’t have to hug me, I know I must smell terrible.”

Skye laughed, “I don’t care.” She said as she fell back into Jemma’s arms. 

The group around them had finally begun to meander away from their private moment, a man standing close to them with Tripp smiled kindly, he patted Tripp’s shoulder, “They’re going to be pals forever, so nice to see.” 

Tripp chuckled and shook his head, winking at Jemma before turning back around, “Yeah, “Pals”, right.”

“Where have you been? I thought you were dead.” Skye pulled herself away just enough to be able to speak, her hand still clinging onto Jemma’s shoulder. 

“I got separated, after we destroyed the wireless, I had to walk.”

“You walked all the way from the tracks?” Skye asked in disbelief, 

“Well, I was able to get a bike for the last bit of the journey.”

“Jemma, that’s like..” She counted for a moment in her head, “That’s 186 miles!”

“Yes, well, something like that..” Jemma stood up slowly, she bent her knee to the side and chuckled, staring at the hole in the toe of her boot. “Looks as if this finally did it for them. Come help me with my gear?” Skye nodded and followed her to the rooms. She had to keep her distance so she just followed behind Jemma and kept her head down until they were in the room. 

They shut the door and a second later Jemma turned around and kissed Skye, standing slightly on the tips of her toes. They pressed together, not really moving, just enjoying the feeling of the others lips on theirs. Skye was the one who deepened the kiss, putting a hand on her neck and pulling her in. They sighed simultaneously at each other’s taste and finally fell apart, their bodies locking into place like puzzle pieces. They stayed like that, locked together in the middle of the room, sharing each other’s weight and listening to their heartbeats. 

Finally Skye backed onto the hard cot, pulling Jemma with her, she ended up on her knees in front of Skye, she laid her head in the other woman’s lap and Skye began pulling out some of the leaves out of Jemma’s hair. 

“I’m sorry, Skye.” Jemma said, her voice muffled slightly by Skye’s thigh. 

“I though you were dead.”

“I know. And I’m sorry.”

“I’m just glad you’re here now. And please, just don’t do that again, okay?”

“I’ll try. I’ll try my hardest.”

“Jem?” Skye leaned over to rest her chin on Jemma’s head, 

“Yes, darling?” Jemma sounded like she was nearly asleep, resting on Skye’s lap. 

“I love you.”

“Don’t say such things, darling, this is war.” She said, still in a muffled voice, 

“I know. I don’t care.”

“Well then, “ Jemma lifted her head to look directly at Skye, she smiled and kissed her lightly, “Neither do I. I love you as well, darling.”

They remained like that for a while until Jemma was nearly asleep in Skye’s lap and then someone knocked loudly and abruptly on the door. They were grateful that whoever it was didn’t just barge in, that could be very bad for them. 

The knock was followed by Tripp’s voice through the door, “Hey gal pals, you might want to get something to eat before it’s all gone.


End file.
